User talk:Ajraddatz
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ BC Nomination Hai. I am not sure why it was closed so early. I never said anything about "accepting the nomination". Was I not allowed to vote on it? Asperon Thorn opposed his nomination and it still went on. I don't see how this would be any different. My suggestion is to let it run for whatever time you usually let them run and treat it like a normal nomination. If it was my vote, then I can remove (vote delete) it, I didn't think it was going to be a big deal. :I, for one, see no point in keeping a nomination up for someone who doesn't believe they are qualified for the job. Also, saying "Not right now...Maybe in a couple months though" is pretty strong evidence that you didn't want the position. 01:39, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::May be, but you reacted immediately and closed it. I mean I didn't even have a chance the think about it. I got home, checked recent changes, saw a "Requests for Permissions (1)" and saw mine and that was my first thought. But after thinking about it for a while, I could have changed my mind about it or reworded it. So is the nomination going to be re-opened? Much like I asked Neon, if this nomination doesn't pass, what do you suggest for me to improve to gain your support on the next one? :Not do it again, to be completely honest. With your current attitude, I don't really trust you being at the top of your ladder. 04:55, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::So then why would you tell me to go for it in the future even after I privately asked you? Since when am I not trustworthy, since when is it a ladder of mine..? -__- Protection Page Is there a special page that shows all of the protected articles? : . also, ::Thanks Dysrhythmia, forgot about this one >_> 01:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::@ Dys - Thanks! :::@ Aj - I thought you purposely didn't reply ._. Pugs. Why do I keep getting stuck in the lane with the shitty ass pugs? Asperon Thorn 03:36, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I wish I knew :/ That was my worst game ever I think. 03:37, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Comment Hey, is there something wrong with the Talk pages? I noticed that lately, when I click to a certain comment, it doesn't take me there anymore. It just takes me to the page of that comment. Which is weird and a little inconvenient since before this, it was easier to track down misbehaving contributors as it goes to that comment. :I'm not sure, sorry. It is most likely some technical glitch by Wikia which will be fixed shortly. 23:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Messages So I am just curious. Where are you archiving your messages? :I'm not. They are all available in this page's history if people need/want to see them. 23:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::So people are allowed to delete messages? :::Well, there isn't any policy to the contrary... 23:52, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::So why was it that I couldn't fix the errors in messages I was receiving? :::::Because removing and altering messages are two very different things. 03:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, it's TheBen10Mazter, in my PlasmaTime account, i saw you reverted a edit at Ben 10, some vandalism, thanks. :) Never knew you liked Ben 10. :). Thanks again. 03:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I don't, just doing crosswiki countervandalism stuffs :) 03:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Few Things Hi. First I was to say that I have combined the 3 snowdown showdown events into one page, and it took me all day. I also added new top icons and added them to all the champion pages that needed them. Lastly, I wanted to create an administration template and include everyone with user rights and put the template here. Because that only gives quick access to me, Sam, Neon, and Uber as of right now but it should give access to everyone with user rights imo (or maybe just admins). I'd do it myself, but I am doing a lot of other things on the wiki as well. Perhaps like a dropdown box with the list of admins. Please do it if possible, thanks. Help Hi. I need your help on this. On the bottom, it shouldn't say "retrieved from the website it's showing", and the categories are shaded out a bit and you can't click on them for some reason. Could you take a look for me? Chat Mod Hi. I have asked Demise several times to stop granting Nystus chat mod. He doesn't need it, we have enough and his attitude towards everyone in chat is already unacceptable anyway. I mean the other day he posted a link to an image of porn. Quote from him in chat: "Tech, just stop oppressing Nystus. he can have what he wants" Hmm so he can have whatever he wants, so why don't we just block everyone he wants? :Sorry for the slow reply, I'm on vacation! (and forgot to mention it on my userpage, will fix that). Since Nystus was an administrator, I don't really see an issue with it, though I don't have time to get into details about that right now. Sorry, I'll be back in a week and take a better look at it then. 04:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok ok, sorry about that. Please enjoy your relaxing vacation. Ugh, I'm so jealous right now. :::Yea, it's pretty awesome (and warm) :D 04:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well good. Have a good time, enjoy it while you can! I had left you a giant message before, but I give up. Feel free to check your history to see it. Welcome Back Hey Aj. Just wanted to say welcome back and hopefully your trip was good. :It was, thanks! 23:49, January 6, 2012 (UTC) warnings Do warnings need to be logged or something? Kitty (^_~) 03:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Only if you are in the mood for wasting time. ;-) 04:16, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Moderators Hi Aj. It was recently brought to my attention that Exiton and Texas Snyper have been inactive for a while now. * It's true, for a while i tried to keep up some work but i'm just too bogged down with school right now. Removing my rights while i can't really use them is perfectly reasonable. Hopefully when i'm done i can get more active again, still have a few ideas of things i want to work on but those will have to wait for now. 03:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) *:Glad you're OK with it. As I said in the summary, I have no problems with giving them back as soon as you are able to use them again (and maybe this will even promote more school work getting done on your part ;) ) 03:29, January 26, 2012 (UTC) User Help Hi Aj. I know that you had a User Help page in mind so that users can direct all of their questions to that page, so I created it to get it going. The page is a bit short in words and formatting, but I think you would be better at making the page since it was our idea in the first place. Let me know if you need any help with it. Hey Aj. Just following up on your thoughts on this. I'm not sure how to add to the page. :Sorry for forgetting about this. I'll add it to a few places. 04:15, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Footer No problem, I'll remove you from the footer. Thanks! --user452 03:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Ribbons Aj, I never thought the day would come, but I have fallen in love with barnstar ribbons. Thanks for matching us together :) :Lol, you're welcome :P 19:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I have uploaded a new file of the ribbon I had placed on your userpage, if you want, please feel free to add it to your page :) Clutter Did you really need to make your point by adding those bits in? And you ignored the Neutral section. :( 03:54, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Is it really cluttering up the discussion too much? I added it that way so I didn't lose track of who I had done tbh, and since neutral votes aren't counted I didn't do that section. 04:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Why is this the only nomination with specifics in voting sections? Can't you just make a comment out of it? Re: Bureaucrat nomination Thank you for everything as well, Aj. The wiki and I will sincerely miss you when you have to go on your departure. Skype Hi Ajr! I require your Skypename so I can add you to my conversation list - basically for easier contact in future and for other, general things concerning the Wikia. Either contact me asap by chat, on my talk page or by email. Break_the_Chain@web.de Thanks! D3Reap3R 15:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Youtube Video Hello Aj. I made a video that will hopefully help out some users. Let me know what you think =) :Neat :) 14:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Redirects in search Is there a way to hide the SEO redirects from appearing in the search bar? ie, hide things like Tear of the goddes and tear of the godess when searching for tear? 22:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :The entire point of them is to appear there, so that people go to them rather than a redlink or the horrible MW built-in search page. 23:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Admin Noticeboard Category Hey Aj. There should be a "(0)" next to "Admin noticeboard" in Recent Changes, which there is, but I don't think it's working properly. Could you take a look for me? Thanks. :That will display a 1 if there is a page in that category. The only issue would be the category being incorrect. Not entirely sure how you wanted it to work with that page though... 03:07, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. I wanted the category to display a number according to how many new headers with messages were created. If not, then perhaps display the number of how many edits have been made or something. Let me know if it can be done. Thanks in advance. :::Not that I know of, sorry. :( 04:03, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh that's ok. I'll just have to check it periodically, no biggie =] Help! Hi Ajraddatz, I recently joined the wiki, and already am having difficulties with page editing. It would seem that I tried to contribute to the Brand, skin/trivia page, however something happened and instead of the small addition I made, an entire array of page Coding had appeared in place, I tried undoing my changes but it said that it couldn't due to conflicting edits within the page. I apologize for wrecking the page, it was definitely unintentional. ~~Flayne~~ Pride I hope you feel satisfied running away from situations even thought you volunteered to be a crat which is supposed to manage problems. You must have a good sense of pride and victory by deleting the people you don't want to deal with from Skype.